


you’re the first (man) who ever loved me

by cabeyoreyes



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: "Did you have a nice time at the Jauregui's?"She hums softly, nodding. "Yes. I always do. Her family... her parents, they're just like you and mamá." She looks up at him, lightly laying her hand on his cheek. "Papí... I... I really think she might be the one."Alejandro stares down at her. At her innocent honey eyes, how they shine with so much adoration and love for her previous bandmate. He presses his lips to her forehead, pulling her close, and says, "I hope she deserves you. I hope she deserves all the love you give, your golden heart, your beautiful words. I hope she treats you well, treats you like the princess you are. Gives you half the love you give her."It comes out as, "If she is, she's lucky to have someone as wonderful as you to love her."•••A camren songfic based off Camila’s song, First Man
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	you’re the first (man) who ever loved me

**_Yes I'm gonna stay with her tonight_ **

**_I'll see you in the mornin'_ **

**_No of course, she won't drink and drive_ **

**_Can you say bye to mom for me?_ **

Headlights shine into the Cabello's kitchen just as Camila places her tea mug into the sink, and she peers out the window, a smile curling on her pink lips as she recognizes the white car.

"That's Lauren, Papí, so I'm gonna get going," she rounds the kitchen island and stops at the table where her father sits, sipping his tea, and leans down to give him a hug and a kiss.

He turns his head, kissing her cheek and grasping her arms in his strong hands. "Will you be staying at her place tonight, mija?"

Camila's radiant smile shines brighter as she nods. "Yes papí, I will. I'll see you in the morning." She leans over him to grab her purse off the breakfast table.

Alejandro hesitates a moment, standing up and following her to the front door. "There won't be any drinking, will there?"

Camila pauses with her hand on the doorknob to look at him, smiling reassuringly. "No of course not. She would never drink and drive, papí. I've gotta go— will you say goodbye to mamá for me?"

Alejandro nods once, stepping to the window by the front door and pushing back the curtain slightly to see Lauren exiting her car and leaning against it.

**_Oh you'll like her, she's really kind_ **

**_And she's funny like you sometimes_ **

**_And I found someone I really like_ **

**_Maybe for the first time_ **

"I really like her, papí," Camila's soft voice breaks the comfortable silence, and he realizes she's standing right beside him, staring out the window at the woman by the car, her eyes soft and shining like honey. "I've never... felt this way about anyone," she looks up at him and he's struck, not for the first time, just how grown his little girl is.

A smile appears on her lips, not taking her eyes off the raven haired woman leaning against her car. "She's really kind... and she's funny. Like you," she shakes her head and looks up at him. "But you know that... you've met her so many times."

Alejandro nods, keeping quiet. Yes, he has. As a bandmate. As a best friend. As a crush... a crush who has broken his little girls heart one too many times, enough for him to believe she did not deserve her.

_**No I don't need a jacket** _

_**It's not that cold tonight** _

_**And you worry, I get it** _

_**But she's waiting outside** _

Camila opens the front door, about to step out onto the porch, and Alejandro realizes she has no jacket with her. 

He gently takes her elbow, frowning. "Mija, no jacket? It's chilly out."

Camila blinks, and then smiles. "No papí, I'm fine. It's not that cold," she laughs softly at the worried look on his face and leans up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I know you worry, I get it. But we're only going to dinner and then back to her place. I'll be fine. She's waiting for me outside. I have to go. I love you." A hug, and she's sprinting down the porch steps and down the driveway, away from him, gravitating towards her.

Camila greets her with a soft kiss, fingers cupping her jaw ever so gently, Lauren's hands resting on her hips, drawing her closer.

**_I swear on my heart_ **

**_That she's a good girl_ **

**_I know you'll stay up late_ **

**_Just waiting for me_ **

**_You held me so tight_ **

**_Now someone else can_ **

**_But you were the first man that really loved me_ **

Camila shuts the front door as quietly as she can. It's late, and she doesn't want to wake her parents. She watches through the window as Lauren drives away, and smiles to herself, just barely touching her lips, where Lauren's had been just moments before. Sighing almost blissfully to herself, she steps away from the front door and tiptoes into the kitchen to get herself a banana before bed, surprising herself when she sees her father, sitting at the table sipping tea. "Papí. What are you doing still up?"

Alejandro lowered his mug, giving her a small smile. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to wait up for you. Did you have a good night, mi amor?"

She beamed. She couldn't help herself, whenever Camila thought of Lauren, she could never control the smile that took over her face. "I did. She always treats me so well."

He smiles, silently, taking a slow sip of his tea, one thought on his mind.

_I hope so._

**_Now you're driving to the airport_ **

**_Not just me you pick up anymore_ **

**_I've got eight days off coming up_ **

**_And I can only come home for four_ **

He pulls up to Miami International Airport and looks at the glass doors as Camila emerges, laughing, intertwined with Lauren. She's got eight days off, but she's only coming home for four.

In four days she's off to the Maldives with Lauren. She had been so excited as she told them over the phone, it was so evident how much she truly loved this woman.

Alejandro exits the car as they approach it, and Camila beams, jumping into his arms and hugging him so tightly he forgets she isn't that little girl in the photo by his pillow anymore.

**_Yeah I just met her family_ **

**_They're just like you and mom_ **

**_She makes me really happy_ **

**_I think she might be the one, oh_ **

Yawning, Camila enters her parents kitchen and grabs a banana, rubbing her eyes. Nobody is awake so early in the morning. She hasn't gone to sleep yet, has been up for hours on her guitar, scribbling lyrics into her worn notebook. She stops just as she's about to ascend the stairs, noticing a light on in the living room, and changes her course.

Alejandro is sat in his favorite chair, glasses on, book in hand. He looks up hearing soft footsteps, and smiles at his eldest daughter, putting the book aside and gently tapping his lap, inviting her to join him.

Camila smiles, curling up in her fathers lap as she did as a child, resting her head on his chest as he continues to read, softly stroking her hair.

"Did you have a nice time at the Jauregui's?"

She hums softly, nodding. "Yes. I always do. Her family... her parents, they're just like you and mamá." She looks up at him, lightly laying her hand on his cheek. "Papí... I... I really think she might be the one."

Alejandro stares down at her. At her innocent honey eyes, how they shine with so much adoration and love for her previous bandmate. He presses his lips to her forehead, pulling her close, and says, "I hope she deserves you. I hope she deserves all the love you give, your golden heart, your beautiful words. I hope she treats you well, treats you like the princess you are. Gives you half the love you give her."

It comes out as, "If she is, she's lucky to have someone as wonderful as you to love her."

**_I swear on my heart_ **

**_That she's a good girl_ **

**_I promise she loves me_ **

**_She'd never hurt me_ **

**_You held me so tight_ **

**_Now someone else can_ **

**_But you were the first man that really loved me_ **

**_Now you're on the driveway_ **

**_Faking a smile_ **

**_You wish you could tell him he doesn't deserve me_ **

**_So I had to stop the car and turn around_ **

**_To tell you, you were the first man that really loved me_ **

Alejandro stands in the driveway with Sinhue and Sofia, hugging Camila tightly before she leaves with Lauren for the Maldives. "Be safe, mija,"

Camila smiles at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I will papí." She hugs her mother and sister before stepping back into Lauren's embrace.

Lauren smiles at him, and he fakes a smile back, "Don't worry, Ale, I would never let anything happen to her. I know how precious of cargo she is."

He nods, silently thanking her. He watches as Lauren opens the passenger side door of the rental car for her, kissing her on the cheek and then shutting it before getting into the drivers side and pulling out of the driveway.

Alejandro stands there, waving with a fake smile as his wife and younger daughter retreat inside the house. He wishes he could tell Lauren how much she didn't deserve his baby. His first baby girl.

Camila turns to look out the back window, seeing the fake smile on her fathers face. She places a hand on Lauren's arm to get her attention. "Lo, can you turn around for a sec?"

Lauren glances at her, surprised, "Of course baby," she stops and does a uturn, "did you forget something?"

Camila nods as they pull up by her parents driveway. "I did. I'll just be a minute." She presses a kiss to her cheek and jumps out of the car, running back up the driveway, and Lauren watches through the rear view mirror as Camila jumps into her fathers arms, hugging him tightly.

"I know you think she doesn't deserve me," she whispers into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly, "but she does papí. Nobody has ever loved me like she does. She would never hurt me. I promise." She pulls back, cupping his cheeks, pulling his head down to kiss his forehead softly. "I love you papí."

Alejandro hugs her one last time, whispering a hushed, "I love you too," into her hair, before she's back in the car, giving Lauren a kiss, and they're off once again.

•••

"I swear she's the best thing that's happened to me,"

Camila's voice echos through the kitchen, her blissful sigh drifting from the phone. They're in the Maldives, at some resort Alejandro can't remember the name of. They, as in Camila and Lauren. "I woke up to a dozen roses by my pillow," and even though they're just on an audio call and not FaceTime, they can hear the smile on her face. "I'm just waiting for her to get back from her morning walk... I'm so, so happy, mamá."

Alejandro listens to his wife and daughter talk and gush about how beautiful the Maldives are, how luxurious the resort is, how happy his daughter is with her girlfriend, and all he can think about is how he used to hold her so tight, cradle her in his arms and never let go of her. 

Now, someone else was. 

He only hopes that someone deserved the love his Camila gave so tremendously.

•••

Alejandro slowly pulls up to the Miami International Airport again, his eyes on the couple embracing just behind the glass doors. He would recognize that dark brown hair anywhere.

Camila sees him through the glass and her glowing face breaks into a radiant smile. She grabs Lauren by the hand, pulling her suitcase with the other as she runs to greet him, throwing both arms around him tightly.

"Papí!"

He wraps his arms around her as tight as he can, breathing in, relishing in having his baby girl back in his arms.

She lets go much too soon, immediately back at Lauren's side, her smile only growing.

She's tan. They both are. Both glowing after spending four days of Camila's break in the Maldives, practically sparkling. It isn't the only sparkle he notices.

A brilliant, dazzling diamond shimmers in the sun hitting her left hand as she intertwines it with Lauren's.

Alejandro stays silent as he loads the car with their suitcases, knowing Camila is waiting to break the news until she's reunited with both him, her mother, and her sister.

**_And before they open up the doors_ **

**_I say I've never seen you cry before_ **

**_You say "You've never looked so beautiful_ **

**_You know you'll always be my little girl"_ **

Camila slowly steps out of her bridal suite, adorned in white, her smile so soft and yet so bright it blinded him. Lace intertwined all up her arms and collarbone, her tan skin glowing underneath. Her hair fell behind her shoulders, perfectly curled underneath the veil so long it surpassed the train of her dress.

Alejandro stares at her, feeling his eyes begin to burn with tears as he looks at his daughter, his first baby girl, in front of him in her wedding dress. He feels like she's too young — much, much too young, until he remembers she's not. She isn't six years old anymore, hugging him and crying over the scrape on her knee.

No. She's twenty five. He blinked once, and suddenly she was twenty five, about to be married. He didn't know how it happened.

Camila watches her father, watches the tears fall down his cheeks. It's the first time she's seen him cry. She steps forward, gently cupping his cheeks. "I've never seen you cry before,"

Alejandro pauses, taking a deep breath, giving her a small smile. "You've never gotten married before."

She beams, stepping back, taking his hands in hers, "How do I look, papí?"

He looks down at her, at his precious little girl, and with a watery smile, whispers, "You've never looked so beautiful."

Camila smiles, reaching up and gently wiping the tear from his cheek. "Te amo, papí"

He smiles, taking her hand off his cheek and kissing her palm. "I love you too. You know you'll always be my little girl."

**_You’re looking at me, while walking down the aisle_ **

**_With tears in your eyes, maybe she deserves me_ **

**_You don't even know how much it means to me now_ **

**_That you were the first man that really loved me, that really loved me_ **

He grips her arm tightly, his fingers laced in hers, as the doors open and the altar is revealed. 

Ally, Dinah and Normani stand at the end, Dinah, Camila's maid of honor, standing next to Sofi, and Ally and Normani, on Lauren's.

Lauren, who's staring at Camila like it's the first time she's ever seen her. Lauren, who has tears in her eyes as she's about to marry his baby girl.

Alejandro looks down at Camila, and she's staring at her the exact same way. Both with only eyes for each other. Looking at Lauren, the woman who is about to take his daughter away, he thinks maybe... _maybe_ she does deserve her.   


As he gives her away, as Lauren takes her hands and presses them to her lips so gently, as if she were holding Camila's heart in her hands, he knows that she does.

Camila takes her eyes off Lauren for the slightest moment to look at her father, seeing a tear fall down his cheek as he steps back and sits down with his wife, and she turns back to hers.

_**You really love me** _


End file.
